The present invention relates generally to leveling devices, and more particularly, to an accelerometer augmented leveling device.
It is well known that aerospace systems, such as missile systems, require internal control systems for the purpose of maintaining a particular level or attitude with respect to a fixed frame, such as the earth.
Currently, spirit levels or bubble level devices are used in conjunction with missile navigation systems to maintain a particular attitude of an object prior to launch or during flight thereof.
Typical spirit levels include a closed glass tube (vial) having a circular cross section and a center line also defining a circular arc. The internal surface thereof is filled with ether or low viscosity liquid with enough free space remaining for the formation of a bubble of air and other gasses.
Spirit levels are, however, subject to condensation and fluid breakdown over time, resulting in loss of efficiency and accuracy.
As was mentioned, this type of leveling device is used in aerospace or in a portion of aircraft or spacecraft navigation or guidance systems. During operation of those system types, the temperature in the operating environment of the spirit level changes over a wide range. Consequently, leveling must be measured and controlled with a high accuracy over a wide range of temperatures and temperature gradients. This is often a difficult and inefficient process.
The disadvantages associated with current leveling systems have made it apparent that a new leveling system is needed. The new leveling system should eliminate fluid breakdown, substantially minimize temperature sensing requirements, and should also improve leveling detection accuracy. The present invention is directed to these ends.